Ezria: The Heart Never Lies
by BoundToEzria
Summary: What if the meeting between Aria & Ezra had gone further than just making out in the bathroom? They're facing the repercussions of a one night stand in more ways than one. Their lives change in a matter of seconds when Ezra walks through the door of THAT english classroom. Bio is awful but i hope the story is better :) Rated M for possible future scenes... who knows? ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

"Can i get a cheeseburger please?" I ask the bartender who replies  
"you got it".  
I look at the clock acknowledging that i had just under an hour until i had to pick my brother, mike up.  
"You ok down there" a man with dark curly hair and blue eyes asked me.  
"I'm a little jet lagged, i just got back from Europe"  
"Where in Europe?" he asked with a smile which showed his perfect white teeth.  
"Iceland" i replied to which he nodded his head.  
"I spent some time in reykjavik before i went to Amsterdam,it's a great city." tension rose quickly between the two of us as we sat at the bar.  
"So do you go to college?" I asked quickly to cut the tension.  
"Just graduated. I also got my first teaching job"  
"Really? I think i'd like to teach!" I lied, not wanting the conversation to end.  
The song changed on the jukebox to play Happiness by The Fray. I smiled whilst i listened to the first seconds of the song.  
"God i love this song" i sighed as i turned towards my drink.  
"B26…whats your major?" he asked.  
"Uhm, i'm leaning towards English" i quickly said in a panic, not wanting him to question what i was doing at a bar as a high school student.  
"Thats what i'm teaching"  
"I write too but so far it's mostly personal. Just for me."  
"Im impressed"  
"why?"  
"I tried writing" he said as he moved to the barstool next to mine "I didn't get very far. You're lucky, if you're writing for yourself it's true passion. Maybe you'd let me read some of yours"  
"yeah, you'd really want to?" I asked not sure if he was joking.  
"Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you!"  
"yeah I'd like to know more about you too".

Before i knew it I was holding his hand leading him towards the ladies toilets. He lifted me up onto the counter and i wrapped my legs around him. He pulled me into a passionate kiss as he held my leg. I held his soft face within my hands then wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. After about five minutes of a very intense, passionate make out session I stopped and looked towards the toilet cubicle in a suggestive way. In the heat of the moment he nodded pulling me back into a kiss. He carried me into the larger disabled toilet and that is how i lost my virginity.

**Ezra's POV**

I kept replaying last night in my head, feeling Aria's skin on mine felt completely different to how sex usually felt. It was like there was a spark between us that i had never experienced with another lover before. It was her idea to go into the cubicle and i wasn't going to turn that kind of offer after drinking on too many scotches trying to calm my nerves for today. I had no idea how i was going to explain this to Olivia. I can't believe I was so stupid not only had i cheated on my girlfriend who i'd been with since the beginning of college but i'd also taken Aria's virginity in a toilet cubicle. I cringed thinking back to when i realised she was a virgin. I would have been far more gentle with her knowing this was her first time. That encounter was in the past and my now possibly ruined relationship with Olivia was very much now. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and looked at the clock. It read 7:30 and i dashed out of my apartment and to my car, ready to start my first teaching job.

**Aria's POV**

I pulled up at school the next mooring extremely sore from my encounter with Ezra last night. We'd exchanged numbers and i couldn't wait for him to text me. I quickly pulled out my phone to see if he'd texted me, but like the other 59 times i'd checked this morning he hadn't. My heart sunk again as i headed toward the doors of Rosewood High that I hadn't been through for over a year. Being back again felt incredibly weird, i no longer felt like i fitted in since Ali's disappearance. I came back to reality when i felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Aria?" the girl asked.  
"Emily, Hi" I responded and hugged her.  
"It's so weird to just run into you, when did you get back?"  
"yesterday!" I smiled, wanting to sit down to soothe myself.  
"Do you have English first?" I asked her looking at my new timetable that i'd just picked up.  
"Yes! Apparently the new English teacher is really hot!". "Not as fit as Ezra" I thought and softly laughed.

Emily smiled as she took the seat next to me. A extremely pretty blonde who i didn't recognise walked in with large curls came in. The blonde girl waved at me and i waved back. I looked at Emily and then i realised the girl i'd just waved at was Hanna Marin, one of my best friends from when Ali was alive.

"and where there's Hanna there's Mona." She explained. I looked back over to Hanna who was sat in the front row of the class with a shorter girl with dark hair standing next to her.  
"Thats mona? Wow talk about a makeover!" I laughed. Spencer Hastings walked in and gave Hanna a small wave but didn't acknowledge Emily or myself.

"They're not so close either anymore. We didn't just fall out of touch with you Aria, we all fell out of touch with each other." I sighed as I pulled my books out of my bag. I heard the new teacher walk in and picked up the book we were studying this semester "to kill a mocking bird" and started on the first chapter. I knew the book inside out and was excited to be studying my favourite book. It was going to be a good year.

Thanks for reading the first chapter guys, i know it was quite short but i'm trying to work out a smaller storyline before the main one! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra's POV**

I walked into my first class of the day. I put my briefcase on my desk and took in my new surroundings. My eyes were immediately drawn to the brunette girl in the third row.  
"Holy crap" was the only thing i was able to say as i thought of the previous night. She looked up and stared right into my eyes. Her phone went off and she quickly pulled it out of her bag  
"sorry" she said quietly. Thoughts ran through my head as the girl i knew as Aria put her phone back into her bag and rearranged the pens on her table so they were in a straight line.  
"My name is Mr Fitz and i'm going to be your english teacher this year."

**Aria's POV**

My heart skipped several beats and my stomach dropped as i walked out of first period english, my eyes met with Ezra's, I mean Mr Fitz's as i walked out the door. I couldn't believe this was happening. I just couldn't believe i had had sex with my new english teacher just over twelve hours ago. He looked at me throughout the lesson on and off clearly not believing that the girl he thought was in college was now his student. My heart soon raced when i thought about how we would eventually have to talk about the night that we had shared together. It would be incredibly awkward to say the least. When and where we were going to have it was another question all together, all I knew is that I was absolutely dreading it.  
I made my way to Algebra with Emily who once again sat with me in class.  
"So tell me Aria, how's the love life?" she asked me as i spat out the orange juice i'd just sipped on.  
"Is that good or bad?" she laughed as she passed me a tissue.  
"Thanks" i smiled "a mixture. I met a guy recently but it would never work, the circumstances are so incredibly messed up and there isn't much opportunity for us to get to know each other easily." I sighed thinking back to last night, how easy it was to talk to Ezra about my writing and traveling.  
"Because he's in Iceland?"  
"uh yeah.." I lied. I pulled my books out of my bag and wrote the date at the top of the page. That was about the most work i'd gotten done before my mind once again drifted to last night. Even thinking about it made the inside of my legs ache. The pain had all been worth it though. Even though he was my first, i knew nothing would compare.

Lunch quickly came and i went to my locker to put my books back and grab my purse to buy lunch. A folded up post-it-note fell out and i quickly caught it before it fell to the floor.  
"Meet me at 5 outside of the library" I quickly shoved it in my pocket but before i knew it Emily was pulling it out of my Jean pocket.  
"E?" "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, i quickly panicked thinking she'd caught me out.  
"You haven't even been back a day and you're getting more action than I did the whole year you were gone" she sighed.  
"So are you going to go?"  
"probably not, like you said I haven't even been back a day, i have loads of stuff i have to catch up on." I smiled as we walked towards the canteen. We grabbed salads, paid for them and sat at a table two down from the one we first sat on in our freshman year. Hanna grabbed a seat next to me and spencer sat next to Emily.  
"Hey guys" Hanna smiled as though the past year hadn't happened. "Hey" I smiled as i ate my salad.  
"So that new English teacher is gorgeous" Hanna exclaimed as i choked on my salad.  
"Seriously Aria have you forgotten how to eat and drink in the past year?" Emily laughed as i tried to catch my breath.  
"apparently" i smiled.  
"Aria?" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see Noel Kahn walk towards me.  
"Noel!" I said as i stood up and hugged him. I felt so small in his now much larger arms.

**Ezra's POV**

I watched as Aria hugged Noel in the middle of the canteen. I wished it was my arms she was in, i wished i was the one who was making her smile on her first day back from a year away, i wished i was able to make her smile any day actually. I put my empty cup of coffee in the bin and made my way back to my now empty classroom. I looked at the desk which Aria had sat at just a mare few hours ago. I had no idea what i was going to say to her tonight but i just needed to see her, without the two of us being behind desks. My phone buzzed and i looked at the caller I.D. It was Olivia.  
"Hey" i spoke into the receiver.  
"hey babe" she said back.  
"Hows New York?"  
"It's great, but it's so lonely without you here"  
"I can imagine" i chuckled  
"Hows the first day coming along? I tried calling you last night but you must have been busy doing something" "or someone" i thought  
"Yeah i was out last night with Hardy" I lied "My days been interesting but i think i'm going to like it here, look i have to go" i said as i looked at the time "my class is just about to come in"  
"Ok I love you Ezra."  
"you too"  
"See you this weekend"  
"Yeah"

5pm could not come quick enough.

**Aria's POV**

I sat in the library after lessons ended at 3 waiting for 5. I pulled out my English notepad and starting to work on my essay sliding my headphones in to the block all of the noise from the rest of the library. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders then slide out my headphones, interrupting the song i was listening to.  
"Hey Aria" Noel whispered  
"Hi" I smiled back still looking at my english essay.  
"you know it was so good seeing you earlier"  
"Yeah you too!"  
"You know i really missed you when you were in Iceland!"  
"You did?" I smiled turning round to look at him.  
"Yeah" I looked at the clock and realised it was two minutes to five.  
"I've really got to go, i said i'd be back by half five"  
"sure i'll walk you to your car" He smiled as i quickly shoved all my books into my bag.  
"Thanks, but no thanks i'm going to go to the toilet first and then go. I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled and dashed off towards the toilets. I hid in there for a good five minutes before leaving and making my way outside to go to the back of the library.

"Ezra" I said quietly as i walked towards him. "I'm so sorry" I felt tears roll down my cheeks as i got closer to him.  
"hey, don't cry" he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "we'll work this out"  
"Promise?" I whispered as i looked up at him  
"I absolutely promise" he smiled back at me pushing a strand of hair out of my face.  
"I never meant for this to happen" as i talked i felt more warm tears roll down my face. "I never meant for both of our futures to be screwed up in one night."  
"What are you on about? My future isn't screwed up, and neither is yours, we made a mistake. We move on from it."  
"But what about if i can't move on from it." I looked up into his eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek "I don't want to move on from it Ezra."

Thanks for reading Chapter two guys! I hope it's getting a little better and chapter three will be up as soon as i get the chance to write it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV**

"Ezra?" I asked the man who had backed away from me and was now staring straight at the school carpark. "Whats wrong?"

"Aria i can't do this." he said turning back to me.

"What do you mean?" I said. He walked towards me and grabbed both of my hands and held them close to him. "I mean Aria I cannot do any of this, we made a mistake and we have to move on, there isn't a choice, at the bar I met this incredibly beautiful, intelligent, well traveled girl and now.."

"I'm still that girl Ezra" i choked up knowing i was about to burst into tears any minute. "Aria it's completely different, I'm your teacher now!"

"Ezra please"

"Aria, no." He said still holding onto my hands tightly, neither of us really wanting to let go. "I've got to be the mature one here, i'm the adult."

"And you're saying I'm a child then are you?"

"No! Thats not what i meant Aria and you know that, the issue is here is that i don't see you as a child."

"You don't have to Ezra, we can be together outside of school and in school we're teacher and student"

"Aria…"

"No, this can really work Ezra, i know it can i can spend evenings and weekends round yours, we can spend time in your apartment, we don't have to go out at all"

"Aria I have a girlfriend."

And in that moment i felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"You… have a girlfriend?" I managed to eventually say as i felt myself shaking my hands out of his. His grip getting tighter. "Ezra let me go. Now." He slowly released my hands from his tight grip and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who is she? Is she prettier than me? Is she more intelligent than me? Seen more of the world than me?" I felt the return of the warm tears run down my face but i quickly brushed them off before Ezra would see.  
"No, she's not however she's not my sixteen year old student."

"right." I turned around and started making my way to the car clutching my bag tightly to my chest as the tears rolled down my face.

"Aria!" Ezra shouted at me, i turned around and saw the gorgeous man i met at the bar only a day ago running his hands through his dark curly hair.  
"No Ezra, it's fine. You have a girlfriend. It's fine. Like you said, i'm only a child." Before he had a chance to respond i ran to my car, chucked my bag into the passenger side and drove the whole way home with only one thing on my mind. Ezra Fitz.

**Ezra's POV**

I'd screwed up. That was inevitable. I was so close to giving up on everything i'd worked for, i was so close to pushing her up against that wall and kissing her so much that she'd struggle for breath, that she would be so overtaken by passion that she would have weak knees, that she would have the biggest smile on her face, just like when i'd left last night.

I knew what i'd done was what was best for both of us, even if it didn't feel like it right now. Aria Montgomery was going to be on my mind for a long time, that wasn't going to change any time soon, but sharing that I had a girlfriend would allow me to put the distance between us. She wouldn't pursue me now that she knew I had a girlfriend.

I walked back into the school building and sat at my new desk. Only a day i had been here, my first day and i'd already managed to fuck things up so much. In just a day i went from being excited about my job to absolutely loathing it. Tomorrow was going to be a disaster. I looked to the chair three rows back where Aria had sat during first period. The chair was empty but it felt like she was there. Like it was only the two of them in the room.

My phone buzzed in my pocket causing me to snap out of my daydream. I picked it up held the phone to my ear  
"Hello?" I said quietly into the phone.  
"Ezra where are you?" Olivia said into the receiver.  
"Erm, im in work, about to leave. You?"  
"oh me too! I'm about to go out though so i thought i'd ring you now because i won't be able to this evening, so how was your first day? any student crushes i should be worried about?"  
"no, no student crushes" i lied "my first day was ok. It was dramatic, but nothing i wasn't expecting" i lied again.  
"Oh, well thats good i guess. Well i've got to go some work friends are waiting at the door for me so we can go. See you soon. Love you"  
"see you" I sighed as i hung up the phone, picked up my briefcase and walked out of my now abandoned classroom. My car was the last one in the carpark which was understandable at half five. I got into the car and drove home with one person on my mind. Aria Montgomery.

_Shorter chapter this time i know, however i just wanted to get something up for you guys. A levels are much more consuming this time of the year than i predicted. Please leave me reviews with ideas as to how i should go with this story. I have a few ideas in my head that i'm playing round with! Thanks for reading xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria's pov**

The hot water hit my cold skin suddenly when i got into the shower. I had come straight upstairs avoiding every question i had been asked by my parents about how my first day back at school was. Here was one place i could guarantee i could be alone and nobody could disturb me and my thoughts. I felt absolutely broken. Id only known this man 24 hours yet he had completely changed me. No matter how he felt he was always going to be special to me, he's the man who took my virginity - and now he has a girlfriend. I can't believe i was so stupid to think that he'd actually want to pursue something with me. He's my teacher and I'm just a foolish sixteen year old girl. My tears blended with the water from the shower head. In the space of 24 hours my life had changed, and it wasn't for the better.

Ezra's POV

I felt awful. There was no other way to describe it. The only thing that got me through driving home was thinking about the glass of scotch which was waiting for me. I climbed out of my car and up the stairs to apartment 3B. Before i opened the door i heard a bang come from inside. I warily opened the door making sure to be as desecrate as possible.  
"Ezra?" called the petite blonde from the corner of the room.  
"Oliva." I said in return "I thought i was being burgled"  
"Well thats a lovely way to welcome back your loving girlfriend" She came over and gave me a peck on the lips.  
"Why are you here Olivia? Don't you have work?"  
"Im starting to think you don't want me here Ezra" she laughed as she handed me the glass of scotch i had been gagging for ever since i left Aria. Aria. The name that made my heart sink every time i heard it. I hadn't yet worked out what that meant to me but I was sure it wouldn't take me all that long.  
"No i do, i'm just tired thats all" I sighed as a walked over to my couch and sat in my usual spot. Olivia sat next to me and curled herself into my chest.  
"You seemed so distant on the phone, so i said i was going to work from home for a few days" She smiled as she looked up to me.  
"No not distant" i lied "just a stressful first day, unexpected situations to say the least" I took a long sip on the scotch and smiled as the familiar taste hit my tastebuds.  
"Teachings not all it's cracked up to be then Ez?"  
"You could say that."  
"I know something that will cheer you up come on" She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me towards the bed.  
"Olivia i really don't feel like it tonight" especially not after what just happened with aria I thought.  
"Ezra Fitz doesn't want to have sex? Wow things have changed around here. Well ok then i'm going to have a shower, i'll see you in bed?"  
"Ok" I downed the rest of my scotch as i watched her go towards the bathroom. When i heard the shower turn on i pulled out my phone and opened a new message.  
"I've made a mistake -Ezra x" i typed quickly, selected my contact and quickly sent the message. Within seconds i had a reply which read  
"no, i made a mistake, you're so right. Im sorry Mr Fitz. See you in English tomorrow -Aria"

**Aria's pov**

I woke up dreading school for the first time in a long time. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. I emerged from my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen. I picked up some breakfast and quickly left the house before anyone had more chance to ask me questions. The temptation to skip english this morning was extremely high, however i knew i had to eventually see Ezra, i mean Mr fitz. The harsh reality of my one night in a cubical was quickly coming to light and i felt absolutely dreadful. Half of me wished it had never happened, however another part was more than glad that I had lost my virginity with Ezra.

I met Emily by the school entrance and we walked to first period together. We were the last two to enter the class and Ezra was clearly waiting for us to be seated before he started his lesson.

The lesson was filled with extreme tension with eye contact which made my stomach flip a million times, breaking it each time had been horrible, especially when i looked back and he was still watching me. Something told me that what he had said last night wasn't exactly what he thought, however he knew what was right for himself and his career and i had to respect that.  
"Aria?" I heard as I was packing my books up after what felt like the longest time possible. I looked up to see Ezra looking right at me from behind his desk.  
"Can i see you after class?"  
"um, sure." I sighed sitting back in my seat as everyone else quickly left leaving just the two of us in the room. The slamming of the door confirmed the fact that we were once again alone.

"Aria i can't get you out of my head" Ezra sighed sitting in the seat in front of mine, turning it around so it faced my desk.  
"Ezra, no, we can't do this, you have a girlfriend, i'm your student. It's just not feasible."  
"Forget all of that, what about if we could make it work, just the two of us?"  
"I don't understand what you're saying." I asked in a confused tone.  
"Im going to break up with Olivia."  
"No. Ezra no i'm not being the reason behind you breaking up with your girlfriend."  
"Ive never felt like this about someone Aria, you drive me crazy. Ever since i met you you haven't left my head."  
"You haven't left mine either" I admitted. Ezra grabbed my hands which were resting on the desk. "Then whats the issue?" He asked, confused as to why i wasn't willing to accept his proposal  
"If you'd said last night you'd wanted to be with me, i would have been with you in a heartbeat. But you didn't. I don't deserve to be someone's second best." I said in a calm voice as i picked my bag up and walked towards the door. "Goodbye Mr Fitz" i said as i opened the door, i turned around to see him with his head in his hands. His elbows resting on the desk that i had previously used.  
"Goodbye Miss Montgomery" I heard him mutter before I closed the door and made my way to my next lesson.  
I sat down next to Emily in algebra and exhaled. "That was intense" I sighed as i pulled my books out of my bag.  
"Hanna's so jealous of you spending time with mr Gorgeous!" she laughed as she copied the equation from the board in front of her. "Well he's not that great, actually he's a bit of a dick."  
"Uh oh, Mr Fitz has gotten on Aria's bedside already, what did he do criticise to kill a mockingbird?" she giggled as she played with the tip of her pen.  
"Erm, yeah, something like that." I lied as my mind flickered back to the conversation I had just had. I couldn't believe he was just willing to break up with his girlfriend like that, it was crazy, it was mental, it gave me an idea which would make him really regret not taking me up on that offer last night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys thank you so much for your reviews. I have taken into account the readability issue and have edited my previous chapters and added the line breaks. _  
_In regards to Aria being immature, that's actually a huge part of the storyline. Her immaturity isn't so apparent in the TV show however it is underlying deep within the show, especially during season one. She doesn't see him as only using her just yet as she still see's it as being her idea, she has yet to really come to terms with the fact he had a girlfriend when they had sex. It will be explored more in the upcoming chapters! _

_Annie_ x

Aria's POV

It had been three weeks since my conversation with Ezra in his classroom, and not a single day had passed that i had not thought about it.

"are you feeling tired again babe?" My boyfriend asked i stood up from the couch in the coffee shop.  
"Extremely, i don't know whats wrong with me recently. Im always tired." I sighed as i grabbed my cup of water from the table. In the past week the taste of coffee had been making me feel incredibly ill.  
"Want me to drive you home?" He asked as he grabbed my free hand.  
"Id love that Noel, thank you."  
"ok babe, stay here and i'll get the car, i parked it at the top of the block" He kissed my forehead and ran off to fetch his car.

Ezra and i hadn't talked much since our final chat. The occasional hello, sometimes asking questions in class had allowed us to have a brief sense of communication. Noel suggested a dinner the day after the conversation. I was hesitant at first but i realised that maybe the best way to get over a one night stand was to form a real relationship with someone who wasn't 6 years older than me.

Noel pulled up on the side of the road, lent over and opened the door for me.

'Thanks babe" i smiled as he kissed me on the cheek before driving in the direction of my house.  
"How much sleep are you getting Aria, I'm worried about you"  
"no less than usual, i think i might have a virus or something.'  
'You should get some rest when you get home, we have school tomorrow and it's careers day. I wonder what boring person Mr Fitz is going to provide for English." even Noel saying his name made my stomach flip and my heart skip a beat. No matter how much i told myself i was, there was no way I was over Ezra just yet.  
"I have no idea, im sure it'll be interesting though, you know i want to pursue a career in English"  
"Yeah, you and your boring love of books" he teased as he ruffled my head.  
"here you are kid, have a good evening, just promise me you'll get some rest."  
"I will do, by babe" i leant over and gave him a kiss, grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car.

I chucked my stuff onto the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I made myself another cup of water as at 4pm i figured it was too early to go to sleep. I pulled out my algebra homework and started working on that until Ella called me for dinner. It was only the two of us tonight seeing as dad was at a conference in California and Mike was out with his friends.

"looking forward to school tomorrow honey?" she asked  
"Oh yeah." I sighed sarcastically as i ate the pasta she had cooked.  
"Aria you're incredibly irritable at the moment. Is something wrong?"  
"no. nothing. Im fine, im just extremely tired"  
"You've been tired a lot recently Aria, have you got a virus?"  
"Thats what i thought, i'll be fine before long i just know it." I flashed a grin at her before going to help myself to more pasta "im absolutely starving though"  
"Well there's plenty left!" She smiled as she put her bowl into the sink.

I ate the second bowl of pasta, put my bowl in the sink and went up to my room. I fell asleep before i knew it, not having any idea what tomorrow was going to bring.

I woke up much earlier than i had anticipated. 5am was an ungodly hour yet i was wide awake. I jumped into the shower and got ready for school. By 6:30 i was completely ready for school. I didn't have to leave for another hour so i decided to turn the TV on. I flicked the channels for a good five minutes until i the news flashed up. "New leads on the Allison DiLaurentis case" I dropped the controller straight onto my lap as i looked at the face upon my screen. "Ian Thomas has been taken into custody following new evidence that has come to light" I quickly ran across the room and grabbed my phone.

"spencer?" i said quickly into the receiver  
"Aria. I have no idea whats going on, can you get over here i was just about to call you."  
"Yeah of course i'll be over in ten minutes!"  
"Thank you Aria, it means alot"  
"No problem, see you in ten."

I grabbed the sticky notes which were on the side and grabbed the pen next to them.

"gone to see spencer, Ian's in custody, see you tonight. Love you - Aria x"

I pulled up at spencer's exactly 7 minutes after getting off the phone with her. I rang her doorbell and she opened the door to a scene of chaos. Melissa her sister was crying on the couch holding her stomach with her mother with her arm around her trying to calm her down.

"This is crazy!" I whispered. "Ian?"  
"I know." she whispered back "someone tipped the police off about some videos he had. They're going through his stuff now to see if they can find anything."  
"Ian though? The hockey coach! They have to have the wrong guy."  
"Thats what Melissa has been telling the police all morning"  
"When did he get taken in?"  
"About two hours ago."  
"This is crazy. I don't even know what to do or say."  
"say nothing, drink coffee." she smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.  
"Not for me thanks, i've gone completely off it, the taste of it makes me queazy"  
"And this just happened out of the blue?"  
"Yeah pretty much"  
"How exhausted are you feeling right now? You've mentioned it a lot the past two weeks."  
"Im absolutely exhausted actually. I was fine when i woke up but now i'm ready to go back to bed."  
"Come with me Aria." She whispered as she grabbed my hand. She directed me towards her bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"Spill." She raised her voice back to normal as i sat on her bed.  
"What are you on about?" I asked her.  
"Who's the father?"  
"Spencer, i'm not pregnant!" I exclaimed "i just have abit of a virus"  
"Aria when did you have a period last?"  
"erm, about six weeks ago" she looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. "IM NOT PREGNANT" loudly whispered  
"Prove it." She walked over to her draws, pulled out the top draw and chucked me a pregnancy test.  
"Spencer why do you have a pregnancy test in your draw?"  
"You know me, always like to be prepared for anything!" She chuckled slightly "Im kidding, it was Melissa's she asked me to hide it whilst mum was clearing her stuff a few months back, when her and Ian were trying for a baby."  
"Im only doing this to prove you're wrong."  
"You know where the bathroom is! It takes two minutes to develop Aria."  
"thanks for the knowledge spence, i could have just read the instructions."

I made my way into spencers bathroom and locked the door behind me. Tears streamed down my face as i opened the test packet. The results of this test were much bigger than the SAT's, life changing would be an understatement. After awkwardly peeing on the stick i put it on the counter as i washed my hands. I watched the clock and that two minutes might as well had been two hours.

"Come on Aria, hasn't it been two minutes?" i heard Spencer say on the other side of the door.  
"Spence i can't look at it." I unlocked the door to look at my friend. My mascara had smudged down my face.  
"Want me to read it for you" she asked as she pulled me into a hug. I nodded into her shoulder as more tears streamed down my face.  
She let go and walked towards the counter my future was placed on. She picked it up and looked at the test. She gasped and looked straight at me.  
"Don't tell me please don't tell me" i cried as more tears fell down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't tell me please don't tell me" i cried as more tears fell down my face.  
"Aria, you're pregnant." she said slowly.  
"Oh my god" I broke down and fell to the floor. I curled up into a ball in the corner of Spencer's bedroom.  
"Aria, it's going to be ok" She pulled me into a hug on her bathroom floor.  
"No it's not, it's really not" I cried as she pulled me in tighter  
"What are you on about? Noel will be there for you."  
I looked up at her with a face of confusion.  
"Noel's not the dad is he?" She asked shocked, i shook my head and wiped my eyes. "If he's not, who is?"  
"I can't tell you, i can't. I wish i could. I don't even know if i can tell him."  
"Aria when did this happen."  
"My first day back" I stuttered out "I went to snookers and met a guy, one thing led to another and we were in the toilets together."  
"Has he made any contact since?"  
"Not much, he did tell me he had a girlfriend though after"  
"What a scumbag! Did he know you where underage?"  
"No, he thought i was in college."  
"Oh my god."  
"Spencer we can't do this now, your sister's boyfriend is in jail."  
"You're right. However this isn't over. You're coming back here tonight and we're talking this through. Do you want me to invite Hanna and Emily?"

I shook my head whilst still looking at the pregnancy test that spencer held in her hands.  
"They can't know yet. Not until i get my head around it."  
"Thats understandable" she sighed as she put her arms back around me again and i felt the water dripping from my eyes. "Aria, please don't cry. We'll make it through this."  
"You might, i won't! I lost my virginity to a guy who now simply doesn't give a fuck."  
"Aria.."  
"No Spence, this guy used me and i've only just realised. He got twenty minutes of passion out of it and i lost my virginity AND I am now carrying his child. Somehow this doesn't seem very fair on my behalf."  
"Aria he needs to know he's the father no matter how you feel."  
"When? How? Oh my god spencer i can't do this."  
"You're going to do it tomorrow."  
"What? no way. No way in hell"  
"You have to and if i don't make you, you know you never will."  
"No way. Sorry Spencer I can't do it." I stood up and ran downstairs  
"Aria!" She called behind me as i grabbed my bag and ran out of her house. She caught up with me and jumped into the passenger side of the car.  
"We're going to school come on." She smiled as she turned on the radio.  
"Where you not just there five minutes ago when i found out i was pregnant?"  
"Yeah, but that was five minutes ago"  
"Spencer i can't just get over that in five minutes"  
"Aria. Do you think im stupid?" I looked at her as i turned the engine on "Don't answer that, the point it if you stay at home wallowing you won't get anywhere. However in school you'll have to put on a brave front. We're both faking today remember? My sisters boyfriend is in jail!"

"Yeah." I sighed looking down at my stomach. It's crazy how a little baby was growing inside of there. Something that Ezra and myself had produced no matter how much of an ass he was. He had used and abused me yet i still felt a pang of lust whenever i thought of him. The feeling was indescribable right now when i thought of Ezra. I had Noel now and Ezra had whoever his girlfriend is. Telling him in the next 24 hours was going to be absolutely terrible.

I pulled up to school with not a single word said between Spencer and myself. I jumped out of the car and we walked towards our lockers. Small chitchat here and there was made about the weather as we got closer. My stomach dropped as we walked past Ezra's classroom, he was on the phone whilst he was marking an essay. A somewhat sensation overcame me as i saw him. Again a feeling that was indescribable.

"Damn girl he's fine but there's no reason to stare" Spencer laughed as we walked past his classroom  
"Im just wondering if thats my essay he's marking."  
"Yeah right, i don't blame you for wanting a piece of that ass. I know i do." She laughed again as i once again felt my stomach drop to the floor.  
"Isn't it careers day today?" I asked trying to change the conversation from Ezra's fine piece of ass.  
"Oh yeah, i guess it is. We'd better head back to Mr Nice Ass' classroom" She giggled as she grabbed my hand and we walked into the classroom.  
"Morning ladies" He looked up from his work as we walked into the classroom.  
"Morning Mr Fitz" Spencer said as she sat in her usual second row seat. "sit with me today Aria!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the seat next to her.  
"Im ok three rows in actually spencer, Emily might be mad if i leave her!"  
"I agree with Spencer, you should sit nearer the front" Ezra said without looking up after continuing with marking.  
"See. Even Mr Fitz thinks you should. Now you have no reason."  
"I hate you so much" i sighed as i pulled up the seat next to Spencer and now closer to Ezra.  
The rest of the class soon filtered into the classroom and Emily sat in my usual seat behind me.

"So Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special visitor today for careers day. She's a journalist in new york city and she just so happens to be my girlfriend, however she is stuck in traffic. So until then you can just chat."

My stomach dropped for the millionth time that day and i felt a small amount of sick run up my throat. Unsure as to if it was morning sickness or finding out i was just about to be face to face with the woman who's boyfriend i slept with I ran out of the class. I slammed the door behind me as i heard Ezra shout my name. I ran down the corridor and straight into a woman and knocked us both over.

"Are you ok?" she asked as i looked up.  
"Yeah, im fine." I said quietly as the sick slid back down my throat. "Im Aria."  
"Im Olivia. Can you show me somewhere ?"  
"Sure where are you looking for?" I slid my hands through my hair wanting this to be over as soon as possible so i could go to the bathroom.  
"Where's Ezra's oh i mean Mr Fitz's classroom?"  
"Are you…"  
"His girlfriend, yeah" The two words i didn't want to hear came out of her mouth. She had blonde hair which was in loose curls and swung around her shoulders, her big blue eyes complimented her pale skin and small lips were covered in in a shiny lipgloss. She was gorgeous, much more than i was. I understood completely why Ezra had chosen her over myself. She looked flawless.

"erm, yeah it's just down there. The classroom i ran out of"  
"Oh, ok thank you"  
"Aria?" I heard Ezra shout behind me  
"She's ok" Oliva said back  
"Olivia hi!" he smiled at her whilst i was still sat on the floor.  
"Can I go in?" She smiled back as she stood up and straightened her shirt.  
"Go ahead. I just need to talk to Miss Montgomery a minute"  
"Ok see you in there!"

"Aria what's going on?" He sighed whilst offering me a hand to get up. I refused and got up by myself. He rested his arm against the wall whilst I stood up.  
"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to question me running out of his classroom.  
"You just ran out of my classroom when i announced Olivia was coming."  
"I feel ill" I somewhat lied. I wasn't feeling great but i wasn't ill.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I wasn't. But im ok now"  
"I wasn't talking about right now."  
"I know, but I'm still ok."  
"What happened between us…"  
"Is over" I stated. "I have Noel and you have Olivia. She's beautiful and you're really lucky"  
"Then why don't i feel lucky?"  
"I don't know Ezra but thats not my issue. You used me a long time ago and I'm with Noel now, I'm happy."  
"I what?" He whispered "I didn't use you!"  
"I don't know many men who openly invite virgin high school students into toilet cubicles." I whispered loudly as i felt the tears run down my face.  
"Aria." he said brushing a tear from my cheek. I felt a spark as soon as his hand touched me. "I think we need to talk."  
"We can't though." I sighed looking down at my stomach. How was i ever going to tell him that I was carrying his child? I looked up to see him writing something down on a scrap piece of paper which looked like it had been crumpled in his pocket.

"This is my address. Olivia is leaving at 3 this afternoon come by at 6. We really need to talk this through."  
"I don't know…" i looked at the piece of paper with his address on it. Apartment 3b.  
"Please. I don't want you to feel like I used you Aria."  
"Fine. but i'm not staying long."  
"You can stay however long you want, now go and clean yourself up and come back when you're ready."

He walked back towards the classroom, turned around and gave me a weak smile before he walked in. He shut the door quietly behind himself and he was gone. I stood looking at his address before walking to the bathroom. I put a bit of eyeliner and mascara on that i didn't have chance to do this morning before going to Spencer's.

When i was happy with how it looked and my face had returned to it's normal colour I walked back to English. I took my seat next to Spencer and Ezra mouthed "are you ok?" i nodded and tried to pay attention to what Olivia was saying. She was a journalist in New York who had just graduated Hollis in the same year as Ezra. That was about as much as i picked up in the short time i was sat there. My mind kept drifting back to thoughts about the baby. Was it going to be a girl or a boy? What would i name it? Would i keep it? Could i face an abortion? The questions running through my head were far too much. I felt extremely dizzy and before i knew it everything went black.


	7. Realisations

_Hey guys, i hope you all had a lovely christmas and enjoy the new chapter. _

_Annie xx_

**Aria's POV**

"Aria?" i heard several people calling. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself laying on the floor with Ezra looking over me.

"Oh thank god!" i heard Hanna call from the corner.

"Is she awake?" another girl called.

"Baby!" Noel shouted as he pulled me into a hug

"Mr Kahn I don't think thats a good idea. We're going to call an ambulance for Miss Montgomery now." Ezra sighed

"An ambulance?" I heard Olivia say. This woman was still here? Brilliant!

"Olivia a girl passed out in my classroom! She needs an ambulance"

"I think that's a little extreme!" she sighed as she put her arm around him.

"No. It's not." spencer exclaimed, clearly thinking about the baby that nobody else knew about.

"Aria what do you think?" Ezra asked as Noel stroked my hands next to him.

"I don't know" i replied feeling very lightheaded again. I felt my eyes slowly close again. I heard everyone around me shout to keep my eyes open and to stay awake but before i knew it i was back in darkness.

**Ezra's pov**

"I'll go with her." I told the ambulance crew

"Are you sure Ezra? The principle asked, he had been called down to my classroom as soon as we had called for the ambulance.

"yeah, it's better than her going alone and her friends missing a lesson"

"If you're sure it would be a great help!" He sighed as he looked at Aria. She hadn't woken up from the second time she'd collapsed and the ambulance crew had declared that she was unconscious. I was becoming increasingly concerned for her wellbeing as i watched her being carried onto a stretcher.

"Olivia i don't know how long i'll be, so go back to new york now instead of later. They'll cancel my lessons for today if i'm not here!"  
"I'll come with you Ezra" she smiled as she walked closer towards me.  
"Only one person sorry" The balding paramedic told her.

"Im sorry" I sighed.

"It's ok, i'll see you next weekend!"

"Yeah" i sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I really need to go though"

I climbed into the back of the ambulance behind Aria and watched them close the door behind us. A paramedic sat next to me monitoring her levels.

"Do you have any idea whats wrong with her?" he asked me

"No clue, i was going to ask you the same question!"

"Did you notice anything unusual?"

"Not really, she did run out of the class earlier because she was feeling ill but im not too sure what was wrong."

"Ok, we're just going to take a blood sample so it'll be ready to be taken to the labs when we get to the hospital." He explained as he pricked a needle into Aria's delicate hand. I watched the blood flow out of her hand, through the pipes and into the small containers. After filling up about twelve they finally took the needle out of her hand. When we had pulled up at the hospital she still wasn't awake but her vitals were improving. They predicted that she would wake up soon and that her test results would be ready for when she was awake. They wheeled her into her own room and wired her up to a whole new set of machines to monitor her wellbeing. After another ten minutes it was just the two of us. I took her small hand in mine and looked at her incredibly fragile face. She looked so peaceful when she slept and even smaller than she normally does. A day hadn't passed since we met that i hadn't thought about her. My heart broke into a million pieces the day i saw her in my classroom. She was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. It felt like love at first sight. My thoughts had been on her ever since. Olivia didn't compare in any way to Aria. Aria was perfect in my eyes and there was no way Olivia even came close in comparison.

Had i not seen Aria in my classroom the next morning i would have broken up with Olivia and pursued something with Aria. Part of me wanted to take Aria in my arms right now and hold her until she woke up. The other part kept me sane, telling me that it would be incredibly wrong and actually illegal.

I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy with me and for her not to think i used her. the fact she thought i'd used her hurt me more than anything ever had in my life. The pain I felt i had never experienced before. Although our night had ended in the bathroom i wished it hadn't. I wished i had spent more time getting to know her, anything other than having sex with her. She thought i'd used her and i had no idea how i could even change her perception of that night. Two mature people were caught up in the heat of the moment and didn't give it another thought. Or at least that's what i thought.

"Im sorry!" i said as a warm tear slid down my cheek. "Im so sorry for everything that you must think of me right now, i wish it was different, i wish more than anything that it was."

"Ezra…" i heard Aria say quietly "Don't cry" she said so quietly that i could barely hear her.

I felt her hand slowly release from mine and wipe the tear away, just how i had done earlier.

"Aria Montgomery?" the doctor burst into the room asking.

"Yes?" she answered looking towards him.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this and i don't know if you want your teacher in the room with you."

"Whatever it is i'm sure he'll survive!" She smiled and looked towards me.

"Im really not sure you'll want him here for this!" the doctor smiled and gestured towards the door.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?" I asked as i stood up and made my way towards the door.

"No coffee for Miss Montgomery please, only water."

"Water would be great thanks!" she softly said as the doctor closed the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Yesterdays positive reviews encouraged me to post todays chapter, the (not so) long awaited next chapter! I must warn you I do love a good cliffhanger! Also i know this chapter is really short but i promise you the next one will make up for it. If i'd had made this one longer it wouldn't have been as dramatic! __:)_

_Annie xx_

**Aria's POV**

"Miss Montgomery we couldn't find an issue per say" she sighed as she sat on the end of the bed

"However I don't know how to ever tell a teenage girl that she's pregnant." she looked at me and grabbed the hand that Ezra had just held. "Are you ok?" she asked as i remained silent.

"I knew" i sighed as i looked towards her.

"How long have you known?" she asked in shock.

"Since this morning."

"You're 7 weeks along Aria. We want to take you for a ultrasound to ensure that everything is ok with the baby, I don't know if you want your teacher there with you seeing as neither of your parents are available.

"Can i talk to him first on my own?" I asked, knowing it was going to sound strange.

"Sure. We'll be down in twenty minutes to take you"

"ok thank you"

"I'll see if i can find…"

"Mr Fitz… Ezra!"

"Right, i'll go and see if i can find Ezra and ask him to come and talk to you"

"Thank you"

**Ezra's POV**

"Hi Ezra is it?" The doctor who was just in with Aria tapped me on the shoulder as i was looking at the coffee machine.

"Thats me, is she ok?"

"She's going to be just fine, she's asked to talk to you though before we take her for a scan."

"Oh, right ok. I'll go and see her now."

I walked back towards Aria's room and looked in the window before entering. She looked as though she was going to burst into tears any minute and so i rushed in.

"Aria?" i asked and pushed the chair closer towards her head.

"Ezra I'm so sorry."

"Aria whats wrong?"  
"Remember 7 weeks ago when i told you that i'd ruined your life?"

"Yes, but you haven't, see it's absolutely fine, however you did scare me today."

"Ezra, i've ruined your life, and i am going to be paying the price for the rest of mine."  
"Aria, what are you going on about?"

"When I tell you this you have to promise not to walk out."

"Aria i wouldn't dream of it." I sighed and grabbed her hand "I'd never do that"

"Ezra I'm pregnant." she said slowly. The whole world seemed to stop with those three words. Aria, my student who i was completely and utterly besotted with was carrying a baby, my baby, was it my baby? I didn't even know.

"Is it mine?" I asked, how id managed to get the words out i don't know. My legs felt like jelly. She nodded and looked at me.  
"Ezra i'm so sorry and i completely understand if you want nothing to do with either of us" she looked towards her stomach when she said it and placed her hand on it, caressing our unborn child.

"I could never do that. I can't believe you think i'd want to do that, i don't understand. Earlier you was convinced i had used you and now it's all your fault? Aria it's nobodies fault that we produced what will be the most perfect child on earth."

"You think" She asked with a tear in her eye.

"I have no idea how this could even work but we'll make it work. I promise you."

"This is crazy Ezra. This situation will never work. You have a girlfriend, i have a boyfriend."

"Aria i want you, not knowing if you were even going to wake up made me realise that. Aria i don't just want you, I need you"

"Ezra…"

"No Aria. I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night, when i told you i had Olivia my heart nearly broke, when you rejected me the day after my heart cracked some more. Not knowing if you were going to make it just then made me realise that Aria Montgomery I want to be the one to kiss you goodnight, i want to be the one you talk to when things are wrong, i want to give you cuddles on the couch in front of the TV. We can't go to the movies, or go out at all like normal couples but Aria i want nothing more than to make you happy, something which Noel Khan will never be able to do. Aria this is crazy, but i can't stop thinking about you. I think im in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too Ezra." she smiled. The grin wouldn't leave my face as i kissed her hand, knowing that going for a blown make out session in a hospital with windows was far too risky.

"Are we crazy for thinking this could actually work?" she asked

"Completely and utterly foolish, however there is nobody i'd rather be completely and utterly foolish with."

"Is that so?" I heard as i turned towards the door, seeing the last person i'd expected to see that that moment in time.

"Look i can explain!" I sighed

"Then start explaining."


	9. Chapter 9

_It's nearly a new year, meaning that really you guys should get a new chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, they keep me so motivated to write new chapters, without you guys there would be no story! Thank you for supporting me and encouraging me to write new chapters. Im the worlds biggest procrastinator so your motivation allowed me to do this. _

_If i don't post tomorrow (which is likely) i hope you all have a brilliant 2014! _  
_Lots Of Love Annie xx_

**Aria's POV**

"Ezra do you mind leaving?" I sighed as Noel walked in and sat on the end of my bed, Ezra nodded and made his way out of the door, he closed the door behind him softly and smiled at me as he did so. That smile made me melt every time.

"Ezra?" Noel spat "HE'S YOUR ENGLISH TEACHER! You call him MR FITZ!"

"Noel I really don't know how to tell you."

"You told me that you really liked me Aria, and now you're mucking around with our teacher. This is beyond sick!"

"Noel, I do really like you, but more as a brother. I know what is happening between me and Ezra is wrong but you have to understand that it was never planned. It happened before school started, before he knew I was his student."

"This is sick Aria, so sick"

"Noel what's so sick about two people being in love?"

"Oh my god you're so oblivious! Aria it's over! I want nothing more to do with you!"

"Noel you can't tell anyone, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry but for the sake of all the years we were friends please don't tell anyone."

"Aria" Noel broke down next to me, his knees hit the floor the same time his head lent on my bed "please love me the way I love you"

"Noel..."

"No aria you don't understand, i waited for you to come back, I waited a whole year for you. I realised I loved you the day you said goodbye to me at school just after you'd turned fifteen. I waited for you aria, I let my feelings develop and you've just broken my heart"

"Noel I had no idea you felt that way" I stuttered absolutely shocked by what he'd just said "but if you well and truly loved me you'd allow me to be with the guy I feel that way about"

He looked at me and nodded "I just hope he makes you as happy as I would"

"I will" ezra smiled as he stood by the door. He closed it behind him and came to the other side of my bed. He kissed me on the top of my head and sat in the chair next to me. "I promise you that I'll never hurt her"

"You better" Noel sighed and somewhat laughed "otherwise I'll kick your ass!"

"So you don't still think this is sick?" I asked as I turned towards Noël

"Oh it's completely sick!" Noel confirmed "however if he makes you happy who am I to judge?"

"Thank you!" I smiled as he stood up, I opened my arms and gave him a hug.

"You mean so much to me Noel! I don't want to loose you as a friend"

"You mean everything to me aria, but I need some space before we can be friends again"

I nodded "that's understandable"

"I'm gonna run, I have a fourth period lesson I should probably attend!" He sighed as he ran towards the door "bye aria... Bye mr fitz"

"Goodbye Mr Kahn" Ezra said as Noel closed the door behind himself, once the door was closed Ezra burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny Ezra?" I asked, wanting to get in on whatever joke he was part of

"Nothing, I just giggle when I'm nervous!"

"That's cute" I smiled as I scratched my lip

"Aria there's still one more thing we need to do, well I need to do before this can even begin."

"Talk to my parents" i sighed

"Oh hell no I'm not doing that!" He laughed "I'm talking about Olivia!"

"Oh right... Her!" I spat in disgust.

"No need to sound so catty you got the guy!"

"Yeah... I got the guy!" I smiled softly

The nurse came in with my parents running towards me!

"Aria honey are you ok? What's wrong?" Ella said as she couched into the space Noel was just in.

"I'm ok Ella!" I smiled as my dad stood next to ezra, "Ella, Byron, this is my english teacher mr Fitz!"

"It's lovely to meet you Mr Fitz!" My dad offered his hand as Ezra stood up.

"Please, call me Ezra!" Ezra smiled as he offered his hand to Ella

"Thank you so much for looking after our daughter Ezra, I'm sorry we weren't here sooner, I feel like such a bad mother"

"It's not a problem Mrs Montgomery!" He smiled "just as long as Aria's ok!"

"Please, call me Ella! We're a very informal family!"

"Sure Ella!"

Everyone stood around me awkwardly until Ezra announced that he had to go and pick up some essays to mark this evening

"So Aria." Byron sat down in the chair that Ezra was previously in "if you're ok why are you in here?"

I felt my stomach drop and I looked towards Ella who looked like she was eager to know.

"Ella, Byron, please don't be mad"

"Aria what is it?" Ella said as she grabbed my hand "you're worrying me"

"It was a mistake and I never meant for this to happen!" I said softly as I felt tears run down my cheeks

"Aria please tell me now what is going on" Byron demanded

"I'm pregnant." I said in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Ella shouted as she let go of my hand "how could this have happened?"

"Is Noel the father? I'm going to kill him!" Byron shouted

"Guys can you stop shouting and let me explain!" I cried

"Oh yes. You'd better start explaining! Who's the father Aria?"

"I don't know!" I slowly said as they looked at me in pure disgust.


	10. Chapter 10

_Happy 2014 my lovelies! I wish you a happy, healthy and Ezira filled year. Heres to the hopes that Marlene hasn't screwed up our favourite couple! To celebrate the new year here is the promised longer chapter from two chapters ago! I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for your reviews. I get a smiled every time i see a new one pop up in my emails, so keep reviewing! _

_Annie xx _

"What do you mean you don't know Aria? How could you have been so stupid?" Byron bellowed

"It was when we got back from Iceland, I was upset to be home. I went to snookers and hooked up with a guy who goes to college in Hollis, I never told him my name and he never told me his." I lied

"Aria! I TEACH THERE!" Bryon said loudly "I could be teaching the father of my unborn grandchild do you know how weird that is?"

"Byron, calm down" Ella said reassuringly "Aria made a mistake, and although yes it's very wrong that at sixteen she was hooking up with a college kid, we're her parents. We are here to help her correct this mistake!"

"Correct it?" I questioned

"Well yes. I mean we'll help you decide whether to abort it or give it up for adoption!"

"Uh" was all I managed to get out

"Well you weren't planning on keeping it were you?" Byron asked still with a very loud voice

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know I found out I was pregnant an hour ago!" I cried "I haven't had time to even think about it"

"an hour is a long time aria!" Byron shouted again

"The hour has flown by! Noel came and broke up with me in that period"

"Oh honey!" Ella put her arms around me as I cried into her shoulder

"Can I come home Ella?" I asked "is it time?"

"Aria, I don't think so. Byron can I talk to you outside?"

I pulled out my phone and opened it to see a new text from Ezra "I've ended things with Olivia, she doesn't know about us, I'm now going shopping to replace the lamp she smashed. I'm now ready to spend forever with you. I love you -E xx"

"I love you so much more -Aria x" I typed smiling. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all!

After half an hour of texting Hanna and letting her know that I was ok my parents came back in.

"You guys were ages! Can we go home now I'm starving and I have no intentions of eating hospital food!"

"You're having your scan then coming home." Ella said softly

"Great I could eat a horse!"

Ella chuckled as she looked at me, she put a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Part of me Aria, is so damn mad at you for getting pregnant and being so stupid, but the rest of me just wants to look after you and tell you everything's going to be ok."  
"No matter what you choose it's still going to change your life" Byron sighed

"I know dad." I felt the burning hot tears escape my eyes and roll down my face. They were quickly caught by Ella's hand, she brushed my cheek and smiled at me.

"What were you guys talking about out there?"

"Whats best for you" Ella said

"Which is?" I questioned

"You're not going to like it" she muttered

Ezra's POV

I was standing in target looking at the lamps. I sighed as i picked up the simple black lamp which resembled the one that had just been smashed. Olivia hadn't taken the news so well. I had told her i wasn't dealing so well with the long-distance relationship and that i didn't feel as close to her. She cried and smashed my lamp as she left. It had taken her a total of ten minutes to quickly shove every item of clothing she'd left into her handbag and run out of my apartment door. Although i'd never wanted to hurt Olivia there was no way i couldn't. The worst bit was that i didn't feel anything as i was doing it. It was then that i realised that my feelings for Olivia were never a patch as to my new feelings with Aria.  
The feelings i had towards Olivia were very familiar, very safe. With Aria it felt exciting and passionate even though we'd not known each other that long i knew that i wanted to be with her the rest of my life.

I found myself staring at the lamps again as i snapped out of my thoughts. Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. I made my way towards it as emotions filled within me. I took hold of the tiny baby grow in my free hand. It was so small. In just under 8 months my son or daughter would be in the world and in my arms. I'd never planned for it to happen this way, i'd always wanted to have a child when i was married and a successful author, financially able and mentally able to look after a child. I held the baby-grow within my hand and decided to buy it as a gift for Aria, to assure her I was going to be with her and our child the whole way through. I picked up a gift bag and a small card and took the check out.

"Are congratulations in order?" the elderly woman asked asked as she scanned the items

"Not quite yet!" I smiled

"How far along is she?"

"Seven weeks" i answered "We've only just found out!"

"Well then congratulations are in order, but honey buying things so early on can be considered bad luck."

"I don't think i need to worry about luck." I laughed "i'm the luckiest guy alive"

"Well in that case so is your child, they're the biggest pains but give them your heart and they'll give you theirs right back!"

"Thank you, so much!"

"Give your wife my best regards"

"Oh." I laughed awkwardly "she's not my wife, not yet!"

"Have a good evening" she smiled as she handed me my bag

"and you"

"Take care of that girlfriend and baby of yours and don't let them go."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I walked out of the store and got into my car. I opened the target bag and pulled out the baby-grow and the gift bag. I ripped the price off both, refolded the baby-grow and placed it in the bag. I grabbed the card and a pen that was in my work bag in the backseat.

"Dear Aria  
Congratulations on the pregnancy

I'm always here if you need me

Best wishes

Mr Fitz

x"

I wished i could have written something more meaningful, but i imagined her parents would eventually read it and the last thing we needed was for them to know about us before we got round to telling them. I put the card in the gift bag and pulled out of the carpark. I decided i would drop by the hospital to see Aria and give her the gift before i grabbed dinner. The hospital was a five minute drive from the store so before i knew it i was pulling up in the carpark. I saw the place in which i was just hours ago hailing a taxi to take me back to my apartment before Olivia left. I then had to get into another one to rescue my car from the school. I was surprised to find it sitting alone untouched by students pranks.  
I got out of the car and walked back to Aria's room. I pushed the door open to see an empty bed with fresh sheets. Confused i walked to the reception to find out where Aria was.

"Can i help you sir?" The nurse asked

"Yes i'm looking for Aria Montgomery. She was admitted this morning."

"Miss Montgomery has been discharged from the hospital sir."

"How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes ago sir."

"Was she ok?"

"Apart from being hysterical and refusing to talk to her parents she was in good health and ready to be discharged sir."

"Hysterical? Do you know why?"

"I cannot tell you that sir I'm sorry."

"I'm the father of the father of the child" I lied "Can you tell me when her scan date is?"

"Well congratulations, you look far too young to be a grandfather" she giggled

"I am far too young to be a grandfather!" I exclaimed

"Aria Montgomery is being transferred to another hospital to have her scans out of state so i cannot tell you her appointment sir"

"Another state? What is going on?"

"Her parents have requested an appointment in one of our northern hospitals, which one i can't tell you sir"

"But my son needs to know" I lied

"Im sorry sir, rules are rules!"

"I know" I sighed "well thank you for your time!"

"actually" She stopped me, i turned around hoping she was going to be able to tell me where aria's scan had been moved to or why. "I couldn't help but notice you don't have a ring on, I'm about to get off would you like to have a drink?" she asked whilst running her hand through her hair

"I'm sorry, i have essays to mark tonight for my sophomore english class." I lied, i realised at this point that lying was something i was doing more and more regularly.

"Well thats a shame! Are you a teacher?" she was now twirling a loose curl around her finger like a young schoolgirl

"I am indeed!" I replied looking at my watch, it was seven.

"Rosewood high?"

"Yeah, do you know it?"

"Know it? Honey i spent four years of my life dying there! I would have been much better having a teacher like you there."

"Well i don't know about that it's my first year!"

"Well why don't i give you my card and you can ring me and tell me what it's like in that hellhole these days sometime soon?" She slipped her card into my top pocket and whispered in my ear "I look forward to hearing from you "sir"" she winked and then walked off in the opposite direction.

I snapped back into reality and chuckled to myself, it'd been a while since i had been so bluntly chatted up and for the first time ever she hadn't effected me in the slightest. The whole time my mind had been on how excited i was going to be to see Aria in school tomorrow.

I left the hospital and on the way out chucked the nurse "Lindsey's" card into the bin. I wasn't going to be needing it anytime soon. I made my way back to my car and got inside. I turned up the radio and smiled the whole way home, not even considering Aria being hysterical or being moved to a different hospital until i got back to my apartment following stopping in McDonalds for take-out. Why she was hysterical i wouldn't know until tomorrow so i decided to get an early night and go into work early. I was exhausted to say the least from the days antics but as i fell asleep thoughts of Aria filled my mind, aiding me in falling into a deep dream about the future.


	11. Chapter 11

_Im sorry for what you're about to read, i really am, i hope your little Ezria hearts can deal with it! Next chapter will be up soon as i've nearly finished writing it! Maybe tomorrow... maybe the day after! Im back to school soon so posts will probably become slightly less frequent! _

_Annie xx_

Ezra's POV

I woke following the best nights sleep i had had in months. Ever since i'd started teaching my sleep had been short and disturbed, mainly because of the high levels of stress that it causes. I pulled off my sheets and made my way into the shower after neglecting to take one last night. The hot water hit my naked back as i lathered up shampoo in my hand. I quickly finished in the shower and made myself toast for my breakfast. I smothered it in butter before making a cup of coffee to accompany it. The coffee tasted so good upon my lips and gave me the extra buzz i'd been craving since i'd woken up. By the time i'd finally gotten ready it was half seven and i was running behind. I grabbed Aria's gift bag along with my work bag and ran out of the door. Both bags were thrown into the backseat and i made my way back to rosewood high.

Before i knew it my first period class was filing in, better known as Aria's class. I watched the students walk in chatting and rubbing their eyes - clearly not getting a very good nights sleep. I looked for Aria but didn't see her. I figured she must have taken another day off to recover from yesterday. I wrote the first task onto the chalkboard and sat back down. The class remained silent as they completed their first task. The silence was shattered with a sudden cry from the corridor. I walked towards the door and pulled the door towards the class to reveal Hanna laying on the floor in a ball crying her eyes out. Spencer was crouched next to her with her arms around her.

"Hanna you need to calm down!" Spencer told her reassuringly

"I can't! I can't!" She continued to wail as she

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked the pair of them who hadn't moved

"It's Aria!" Spencer said calmly

"What's wrong with Aria? Is she ok?" I panicked

"Not really, she's refusing all contact and she's leaving in two hours!"

"Leaving?" I asked

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO US?" Hanna screamed as she threw her purse down the corridor

"Hanna you need to calm down!" Spencer said in a soothing tone

"HOW? MY BEST FRIEND GETS KNOCKED UP AND TAKES IT OUT ON US!"

"She's hardly taking it out on us!"

"Spencer, Hanna, I need you to tell me where Aria is going." I said without thinking

"California, why do you need to know Mr Fitz?" Spencer asked questioning my intentions

"She left some stuff behind yesterday in my classroom before she went into hospital."

"You've got no chance of seeing her. All we know is her flight leaves in two hours and we only know that because it's the only one leaving the airport!"

"THAT BITCH!" Hanna screamed again " I'm going to miss her so much"

"I need to give her back her wallet!" I lied "i need you both to cover for me."

"Post it like everyone else?" Spencer said

"No, I'm not taking that risk. Cover for me and there's extra credit in it for you."

"Deal." She said standing up "don't you let her go without her knowing you love her."

"Excuse me?" I said in a panic

"I'm not stupid like the rest of those morons. I saw the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you. Don't let her go."

"Thank you spencer"

"I hope your sister is ok" she winked

"What?" I asked, not having the faintest idea what she was on about

"Family emergency? Why you have to leave?"

"Of course! Thank you spencer!"

"Class dismissed" I shouted as I ran towards the class and grabbed my bags. I left no time for an explanation as I ran out of the door. I felt my legs want to give up in the run towards the principles office.

"My sister was in a car crash. I need to see her!" I said as I swung the door open.

"Of course Mr Fitz, wish your sister the best from all of us here at rosewood high."

"Thank you!"

"Take all the time you need Ezra, your job will still be here waiting for you and nothing will change that!"

"Thanks a lot" I smiled before I started running again towards the car park. I re entered my car and drove off much too quickly towards the highway. The hour long journey messed with my head completely. Why was she leaving? How could she leave? All questions I needed answered before she departed - she couldn't leave. Not now we were expecting a child together.

Standing In the middle of the terminal my head was spinning! I felt my legs take off before I could comprehend what I was doing as I made my way towards the gate.

I saw the petite brunette sitting on a suitcase with her phone in one hand and a book in the other.

"Aria!" I called out. She turned around and quickly took her headphones out.

"Ezra what are you doing here?" She asked, shaking

"More like what are you doing here Aria?"

"I can't stay here, my whole life and yours is ruined if I do!"

"We've been over this it's not Aria. What's caused you to change your mind"

"Everyone's life will go back to normal when I leave, just like it was three months ago."

"Aria do you love me?" I asked, terrified of the answer

"No." She replied with a tear rolling down her cheek "I don't love you."

"Then just tell me to stop" I impulsively cupped her face with my hands and kissed her softly

After a few seconds I pulled away.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll leave you alone forever."

"I... I didn't feel anything, please leave."

"You know what Aria, maybe it's a good thing you're leaving! At least now my heart won't be so badly smashed."

"I'm sorry."

"No. You're not." I felt a tear in my eye but I quickly brushed it away. "For you!" I held out the giftbag and walked away once she took it out of my hand.

"Goodbye Aria." I sighed as I made my way out of the terminal

'Bye ezra."

**Arias POV**

I took my seat on the plane and put my hang luggage on the floor infront of me. The one thing that was remaining was Ezra's gift. Of all the people I had to say goodbye to Ezra was certainly the hardest. I couldn't believe I had told him I didn't love him but it would be easier for him to move on with his life without confusing signals. My parents told me in the hospital my only choice was to abort the baby or go to California to live with my grandmother. At least if I went to California I would always be guaranteed a little part of Ezra. The plane taking off snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked out of the window to see the familiar place of home get smaller and smaller. Now I decided would be the perfect time to open the bag from Ezra. The small baby-grow felt incredibly soft within my hands and the small card that accompanied it fell into my lap.

"Dear Aria  
Congratulations on the pregnancy

I'm always here if you need me

Best wishes

Mr Fitz

x"

I saw the first of many tears fall onto the card. The small droplet of water hit the "x" and smudged it ever so slightly. I shoved the card back into the bag carelessly. It was time to get over Ezra Fitz.

Damn


	12. Congratulations

_Happy TuesdAy Little LiArs! I thought i'd give you a new chapter to celebrate the new episode! Leave me a review telling me what you thought of both the chapter and the episode! I'd love to know how your little Ezria hearts are coping!_

_Annie xx_

6 months later

Aria's POV

Life in California should have been perfect? What's a girl not to love? A beach house? The constant sunny weather, cute guys everywhere you look? Yet I'd give anything to be back in the small, wet and "perfect" town of rosewood. Anything to be back with my friends, my family, and especially Ezra. I hadn't stopped thinking about him, every kick inside my stomach was a constant reminder of him. Another month of pregnancy just meant getting fatter and dealing with even more constant kicking, great!

"Damnit please stop kicking me!" I moaned as the baby kicked for what was probably the 100th time today.

"Aria honey are you ready to go to the hospital?" My grandmother asked as she put her hand on my stomach "my first great grandchild!"

"Yeah let me grab my bag!" I took a moment to stand up and balance myself before making my way to the cupboard to grab my bag.

"You're so big now Aria, I can't believe we only have a month to go!"

"I know, I'm going to miss the constant excuse for food!" We both chuckled as we got into her car.

"Aria, I need to ask you this before the baby comes so I'm sure. The father? Are you planning on telling him." She asked as she turned into the hospital. My stomach dropped as she did so.

"I mean I want to but I don't know how he'll feel about me contacting him 7 months after I left him at the airport telling him I didn't love him back."

"Do the girls know that their daddy is their English teacher?" She asked, she'd been the only person I'd actually told to begin with until she encouraged me to tell my parents when they visited over Christmas. They were more understanding than I imagined them to be but still weren't happy with the circumstances. Ella was more understanding than Byron, acknowledging that it happened before I knew he was my teacher.

"Isn't there anyway they can find out for you if he wants to know?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask I guess" I replied whilst pulling out my phone.

"No. Not now, do it tonight once we've had the scan!"

"Right."

I picked up my bag and made my way to the maternity ward.

"Hi aria how are you doing?" My overly friendly midwife Shannon greeted me

"Great thanks!" I smiled as I rested my hands on my now massive stomach.

"Perfect lets get you seen to pet! I can't believe it's only a month until your little bundle of joy arrives!"

"Little bundle of what? This thing won't stop kicking the shit out of me!" This caused my grandma and Shannon to hilariously laugh

"Oh that's completely normal!" Shannon said whilst still giggling. "Shirt up!"

I lifted my shirt to expose my huge, round stomach

"Oh you're so big!" She smiled as she put the shockingly cold gel onto my stomach.

"Julie." She said turning to my grandma "how's Aria's anxiety been?"

"In all honesty it's getting worse."

"Aria is this true?" Shannon asked turning back to me.

I nodded "I guess."

"And how many panic attacks would you say you're having a day?"

"One or two?"

"More like two or three" grandma said

"Aria you're putting the baby under a lot of stress and that's really affecting it."

"I'm sorry." I said as I felt tears roll down my eyes. I never thought that my panic attacks would be this bad, the past two years seemed to have taken their toll all at once when my pregnancy hormones kicked in and my infrequent panic attacks became more and more common.

"Aria I'm sorry to say this but we're going to have to deliver the baby"

"WHAT?" Grandma and I said in Union

"Your panic attacks are causing too much stress to the baby, are you in pain Aria because it would seem that the position of the baby's head indicates that your waters are about to break any moment now.

"You have to be kidding." I sighed throwing my head back.

"Aria you packed your bag didn't you honey? Your hospital bag?" Grandma smiled as she held my hand

"Yeah it's in my closet"

"I'm going to go and get it! Please don't have that baby until I'm here"

"I'll try not too!" I muttered as I readjusted how I was laying.

"This is incredible, this has never happened before" Shannon said with a huge grin on her face

"Yeah it's kind of new to me too!"

"Aria I want you to walk around a bit, it'll help with breaking your waters"

"Ugh fine" I got up and walked down to the end of the corridor just before I got there I felt a waterfall leave my body, I looked down to see that my jeans were completely soaked through "yeah, that's the baby!" I sighed as I made my way back to the room "SHANNON" I shouted. Her head popped out of the door and another large grin appeared on her face.

"I TOLD YOU! Now let's get that baby out of you!"

"You make it sound much nicer than it's going to be!"

"You're here early enough that we can offer you drugs to make it easier. Do you want the drugs Aria?"

"Anything that'll make this easier!"

"I'll sort that out for you now. Feel free to turn on the TV whilst I'm out."

I flicked on the tv to see just what I didn't want to on the news. "Body of Alison DiLaurentis found in her backyard the funeral will be held at the end of the week for the fifteen year old girl. Police are now stepping up their investigation as it seems a killer is at large in Rosewood" I instantly felt the tears roll down my face and before I knew it I was in floods of tears. The shakes came, I got incredibly sweaty and I couldn't breathe properly. "No not now!" I thought. I pressed the emergency button and Shannon came running back in.

"Aria what's wrong!" She asked me

"I can't do this oh my god I can't do this not now they've found Ali's body OH MY GOD."

"Aria please calm down." She tried to put her arm around me but I shook her off.

"I can't I can't!" I became more hysterical and was completely freaking out. Grandma walked back in with my bag and ran straight over to me.

"Aria honey what's wrong?" She asked

"Ali's body's been found... She's dead!" I managed to get out "ALI'S DEAD!" I screamed and became more hysterical again.

"Julie, Aria, we're going to have to deliver the baby right now! You'll have a cesarean and the baby will be fine"

"NO I DONT WANT TO HAVE THE BABY NOW" I cried "I want the girls and I want Ezra with me! Not now please not now!"

"Aria they were never coming for the birth please calm down" grandma tried to soothe me by grabbing my hand but I shook her off just like I did with Shannon.

"IVE CHANGED MY MIND THEY NEED TO BE HERE!"

"Aria there's no time. We have to deliver the baby now NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Shannon shouted, which was probably the only time I didn't see her with a huge smile on her face. Weirdly I felt slightly calmer, but not much when she said that. All I could do was nod as I felt my bed be moved.

The next few hours were a blur. I woke up back in my room with an incubator next to me and inside that incubator was my baby. I stood up which was sheer agony and held onto the incubator as I looked at my baby, it was a girl. Me and Ezra had produced a beautiful baby girl all those nights ago in a bar restroom. She had her fathers dark hair and when she opened her eyes she had my hazel eyes. She was so tiny but perfect. I felt a tear fall from my eye and land straight onto the incubator which was holding my beautiful baby girl.

"Congratulations" my grandma said from the corner "what are you going to call her?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Spencer's POV**

English had always been incredibly weird for Hanna, Emily and especially myself ever since we found out Mr Fitz was the father of Aria's child. With one month to go until Aria had the baby I felt he had the right to know how his baby was doing whether Aria wanted me to know or not. Clearly she didn't as she had stated that she had no contact with him now what so ever! It had been eating my up inside for months watching him pretend to be happy when you can see the pure hurt that still lurks within his eyes. I decided that he needed to know about his unborn baby and I'd have to be the one to tell him.

"Class dismissed!" Mr fitz said as he stood up "have a good day, I hear there's a football game tonight! Go team... Yeah! Have a good day!"

"Mr fitz?" I asked as the rest of the class filtered out

"Hey spencer what's up?" He asked as he leant on his desk

"The three of us need to talk to you."

"Well I'm about to start a lesson but see me at break?"

"Ok see you then." Hanna twirled around and went towards the door

The next two hours really dragged! Having this much on my conscience wasn't good and was making my work ethic suffer completely. He needed to know what was going on.

It finally reached break so Emily, Hanna and myself made our way back to Mr Fitz's classroom.

"What can I help you ladies with?" He asked as he sat back at his desk following dismissing his last class.

"Don't you mean what are we about to help you with?" Hanna smiled

"Excuse me?" He asked in a very confused tone

"Hanna that was just weird..." Emily pushed her and I went into my bag and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"What are those?" Mr fitz couldn't take his eyes of the pieces of paper I held tightly in my hands.

"Nobody can know that I gave you these ok? We're here to answer all of your questions because what's happened to you isn't fair and we still haven't forgiven her for what she's done!" I sighed

"What who's done? Spencer your concerning me here" I handed him the pieces of paper that were in my hand and went next to him.

"This is your baby at the twelve week scan, then this next one is five months, then six months, and it ends at seven months"

"Thank you spencer!" He said with a tear in his eye "how did you get these?"

"Aria sends us all a copy when she gets them done."

"Right..." He sighed putting his head into his hands "how is Aria?"

"She's fucking hormonal" Hanna stated

"Hanna!" Emily laughed as she playfully shoved her

"She's doing ok Mr Fitz, but she's not happy. You can tell she's not happy." I said as I watched our english teacher begin to cry infront of us

"Well she made that decision when she went away." He muttered

"Yeah, you're right there, but she thought it was the right thing to do at the time."

Before we could say anymore the overhead speakers bellowed, just an hour before it had done the same thing asking Mike, Aria's brother to come to the office.

"Can Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields please report to the principles office imminently"

"What's going on?" Mr fitz asked "are you girls ok? Do you want me to come with you?"

"I have no idea, we're fine though! Really!"

"Thank you girls, for this! It means so much to me!"

"No problem! It's cruel of her to stop you from being part of that child's life!"

"It's horrible, I don't expect you to continuously tell me what's going on but can you just tell me when the baby's born?"

"We can do that!" I smiled "So I'll see you in about a months time "daddy""

We closed the door behind us and made our way to the principles office to find the police lined up all around us.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Girls, we have some shocking news for you!" The tall, blonde man in the suit in front of us told us. "I'm sorry to tell you this but we've just uncovered Alison's body."

**Aria's POV**

"Meet baby Sydney" I smiled as I handed her over to my grandmother.

"Wow, Aria, what a lovely name, she looks like a Sydney!"

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, I do!" I smiled as I watched my grandma hold her baby great granddaughter.

"I'm so proud of you Aria!"

"Thank you grandma."

"Your parents are on a flight and will be here" she checked her watch "any moment now"

"Time to face the music then? Is mike coming?"

"Do you think he'd miss seeing his niece?"

"I think I've missed him the most you know?"

"Siblings have a weird bond!" She smiled as she handed Sydney back to me. I looked down at her and immediately saw Ezra.

"She looks just like him but with my eyes." I commented

"Then he must be a very handsome man" she laughed "because she's a stunner!"

"Yeah, he is, he was." I corrected myself

"Aria he's not dead!"

"I know, but he may as well be I'm never going to see him again!"

"You don't know that!" She sighed as she put her arm around me

"And now I have this constant reminder of what huge mistakes I've made!"

"DO NOT talk about Sydney like that!"

"I don't think I can look after her Grandma!"

"Yes you can! You're a Montgomery woman! We are strong now pull yourself together Aria."

"You're right! You're so right. I'm going to do this all by myself" I somewhat smiled as I stroked my baby girls thick dark hair "I just can't believe how much she looks like him.

"She does, but don't you worry honey you'll get use to it!"

"ARIA!" I heard Ella call from by the door!

"Mum!" I called as I handed Sydney back to grandma, I'm so glad she was strong enough to not need the incubator after a few hours because watching her in there would have been pure torture.

I received a hug from Ella and Byron and a huge bunch of flowers from Mike who then pulled me into a massive hug.

"I've missed you so much big sister!"

"I've missed you too Mike" I grinned as I pulled him in for another hug.

I turned to my parents who were looking at Sydney "guys I want you to meet your granddaughter Sydney!"

"Aria she's so gorgeous!" Ella gushed

"She really is" Byron joined in

"She looks like him." Mike commented which made everyone turn to look at him "what? It's true!"

"How is he?" I asked, half wanting to know the answer and half not wanting to.

"He's ok. He can't give me eye contact in class but apart from that he seems ok to me."

"Ok." I sighed as I took hold of Sydney to give to Ella.

"So I guess you've heard the news huh?" Ella asked as she rocked my baby girl

"About Ali?" "Yeah. I did. It's kind of why this little ones here now!" I stroked her hair as I said it.

"We were talking on the flight and Aria we want you to come back with us for a somewhat trial run."

"Excuse me?" I asked not quite believing what I was hearing.

"You should be at this funeral Aria, I'd be weirder if you didn't go than if you turned up with a baby." Ella smiled as she handed Sydney to Mike.

"Then we can see how it goes and then if you'd like to we'd love to have you back Aria, we've realised sending you here was a horrible mistake."

"I'd love nothing more!" I cried as I pulled my parents into a a hug. "Grandma you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not dear you should be with your parents!" She pulled me into a hug "you've made me so proud little one!"

"Thank you!" I whispered into her ear "for everything you've done! You saved me!"

"No honey, that baby saved you! I just helped!"

I looked at Mike playing with his niece and realised I was making the right decision going back to Rosewood.


	14. Chapter 14

_I planned to have this up sooner! The worst bit is i actually don't have an excuse for as to why this isn't up! More chapters will be coming your way in the week though my lovelies! Please keep reviewing, you have no idea how excited i get when i see that i get a lovely review from you guys! It means the world_

_Annie xx_

**Aria's pov**

My bags were packed two days later and I was on my way back to Rosewood now with Sydney! It felt surreal. A sense of dread came over me when I thought of going back to school. One of the main terms my parents set about me coming back is that I had to go back to Rosewood High. Which meant being with my friends, but also having to be with Ezra.

The flight had ten minutes to go and to remind me of that Sydney screamed her little heart out.

"Ok baby we're about to land." I said softly as I rocked her, she'd done the same when we took off and wouldn't shut up for a good twenty minutes!

The flight finally ended and we got into a taxi with our bags in tow. Grandma was shipping a load of my stuff back over in the next few days. Sydney was fast asleep in my lap all of the journey home. We finally pulled up back at our house and we made our way inside. My room looked bare! It had all of its furniture but none of my actual "stuff". It was incredibly weird to think that the last time I was in here I'd just found out about Sydney.

"Do you want to see the girls?" Ella asked as she came into my room.

"No, they'll be heading to bed soon. I'll see them tomorrow at the funeral, it'll be nice to surprise them."

"Maybe you're right! Are you taking this little one with you?"

"Yeah, I feel I'd better had."

"I guess so! I bet they can't wait to meet their new little friend!" She exclaimed

"They don't actually know." I muttered, Ella gave me a disapproving look "I was going to tell them! I've just been really busy!"

"Well Aria you're going to give them a heart attack that's for sure!"

"What a way to make an entrance?" I laughed

"You always did know how to cause a scene Aria!" She giggled "your dad has just finished putting the crib together I'll get him to bring it up now! We'll go shopping in the morning. Sydney will need stuff that you hadn't got yet and something black for tomorrow afternoon"

"Only a few days old and going to a funeral! That's so weird."

"Aria if you don't want her there I'll look after her."

"No. I want her there. It'd be weird for me to walk in with no baby bump and no baby after all this time"

"Ok honey. Well your dad'll bring up the crib and you can get an early night!"

"Thanks mum!" I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Are you going to see him?" She asked before walking out of the door.

"I don't think I have a choice mum, he's my English teacher?"

"Before school I mean."

"I don't know."

"Ari, you're a mum now! You have to do what's best for little Sydney!"

"I guess you're right, now goodnight!" I sighed as I closed the door behind her

"You have caused nothing but trouble!" I laughed as I looked at Sydney "you're certainly my baby girl then!"

"Cribs here!" Byron shouted as I opened the door for him!

"Thanks dad" I said as I placed Sydney into the newly built crib!

"Ikea's finest! That was mikes crib!"

"Vintage ikea then?" I laughed

"Remember you're the older sibling!" He laughed back "night Aria!" He closed the door behind him and I made my way into my bed after putting on my pyjamas. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day!

It felt so good to be home.

Two night feeds and an alarm clock later i was finally awake and sitting at the kitchen table. Sydney was still sleeping and i had about enough time to eat breakfast before she would wake up screaming again. I made some toast and made my way to the couch to watch the news. "Today is the day of Alison DiLaurentis' funeral. Alison's body was found in her back garden at the beginning of the week." I turned it after having enough, today was going to be hard enough without having to deal with this. I put my plate into the sink when i'd finished and went to check on Sydney. She was still fast asleep and it past 9!

"she's just like you, she loves her sleep" Ella said coming from behind me putting her arm around me

"Yeah, did i sleep this much?" i asked

"Honey you were asleep more than you were awake!" she laughed "are you ready to go out then sweetie?"

"Yeah. Byron's at home today isn't he?"

"He is. Why do you ask?"

"Can he look after Sydney?"

"Im sure he'd love nothing more!"

"Great because i'd love to spend a day just with you."

"Im so glad you're not mad at me for what your father and i did."

"Oh i'm still pretty mad." i said as i turned around to face her "but i have to do whats best for my baby and that's being back in Rosewood."

"Aria you don't understand how sorry i am"

"I think i do, but im not yet in a place where i can fully forgive you for what you both did to me. However i do want to work on that."

"You're so mature Aria, you know that?"

"I have no choice, i have a baby!" I picked Sydney up and turned back to face Ella. "She means more to me than anyone ever has, and i'm not messing up her life by holding grudges."

"Lets go then, your dad can look after Sid"

"Please don't call my baby Sid." I begged as we walked out of my room.

We spent the next hours shopping and actually had much more fun than i expected. She wouldn't let me pay for any of Sydney's stuff no matter how much i begged. We pulled back up at the house at 1 as the funeral was at three. I gave Sydney a feed and then got ready. It felt so wrong dressing my baby in a little black baby grow but at the same time she looked so adorable. I slipped my black heels on after getting dressed into a black dress and carried Sydney to the car. I strapped her into her new car seat and drove towards the church. I'd only ever been to this church once when my grandfather on my mums side died when I was ten. Not being part of a religious family meant my time spent in church as minimal really. I parked down the street from the church and decided to walk as i was a bit earlier than i anticipated. Sydney was fast asleep in my arms as i gently rocked her on the walk to the church.  
"ARIA!" I heard as i walked up to the church

"HANNA?" i called back as i saw my blond best friend standing by the entrance

"AND WHO'S THIS HOLY SHIT? YOU POPPED HER OUT WITHOUT TELLING US?"

"yeah kind of" i laughed "it wasn't on purpose, there were a few complications which meant i had to deliver her early"

"Hi baby girl" She cooed as she stroked Sydney's cheek "Im your Auntie Hanna! Oh Aria she's so beautiful!"

"Thank you!"  
"You know who she looks like don't you?"

"Yeah, i do." I sighed "Sydney's gonna look just like her daddy!"

"Sydney? I love that name!" Hanna gushed

"Thanks, where are the others?" I asked

"On their way! They are going to be so stoked to see you!"

"i bet.. Hanna how is he?"

"He's ok. You know he really wants to be part of this baby's life!"

"he does?"

"Yeah but Aria you've really hurt him."

"I know" I sighed as i felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"but you can tell he misses you with all his heart, why don't you go and see him? You're coming back to Rosewood High right? It wouldn't be fair on him to just see you on Monday!"

"yeah im back. You're right. Im going to see him this evening. I need to get it over with"

"ARIA?" Spencer and Emily shout in union as they run up behind me. I turn around to reveal Sydney to them and they both gasp.

"Aria is that the baby?" spencer said in absolute shock

"This is she" i giggled "Sydney meet your aunt Spencer and your aunt Emily,

"Hi Princess" Emily smiled as she leant over Sydney.

"That baby has a whole load of hair" Hanna laughed as she ran her fingers through it softly.

"Shall we go inside?" I offered as i saw Mrs DiLaurentis but before they could reply she was running up behind us hugging each of us.  
"Aria did your mum have a baby whilst i was gone? I must go and see her whilst im in town."

"Actually Mrs DiLaurentis Sydney's my baby! I had her at the beginning of the week!" I smiled awkwardly

"Oh well congratulations!" she sighed "A grandchild! My chance of those is drastically suffering. I can't really see Jason with a baby"

"I didn't mean to upset you Mrs DiLaurentis! If i knew you would have been upset by Sydney i'd never have brought her!"

"Don't be silly! It's nice to see all four of you again, i'd like you all to sit at the front with myself, jason and my husband. It's what Ali would have wanted."

"Of course" Spencer replied

We sat inside and watched the beautiful ceremony. Alison was popular in both life and death. Almost all of the town turned up to see her finally be put to rest nearly two years after she first went missing. I watched my best friend's body be lowered into the ground with my newborn baby in my arms and burst into a flood of tears. Life wasn't fair and i was in a position that no teenage girl should ever be in.

"Guys i can't do this" i turned to the girls who were blotting their eyes with tissues.

"Aria, maybe you should go home!" Spencer said worried "you look drained!"

"I am i really am!" i said as i felt my emotions take over again.

"You go home and we'll come back to yours a bit later ok?" Emily smiled as she cooed over Sydney.

"Not tonight, we have to go and make a little visit to someone." I sighed

"Aria are you sure thats a good idea tonight?" Hanna asked

"Yeah. I need to fix this sooner rather than later."

"Maybe Aria's right." Spencer nodded agreeing with me "If he see's Aria around town before hand it's going to be a million times worse!"

"Im going to go and get changed and go and see him."

"Good luck Aria!" Emily said as she pulled me into a one armed hug, making sure not to crush Sydney.

"Bye guys! I'll see you over the weekend?" i asked

"Erm Duh?" hanna stated "What else would you do?"

"i don't know! Look after my baby?" I giggled ever so slightly

"Good point! See you soon" she grinned

I made my way back to the car with Sydney as the others stayed and paid their respects. As much as i felt i should stay, emotionally and physically i knew i wasn't up to it without having some sort of breakdown. My watch read 4:30 so i decided to go home and get myself and Sydney changed before we went to see Ezra…. We were going to see Ezra.


	15. Chapter 15

_This is a short chapter i know but i really wanted to get it out there! I hope it's everything you hoped it'd be! I think the next chapter will be another long one just like the previous chapter! Thank you for all your reviews! They honestly do mean the world to me.. i know i say this most chapters but i until you right a fan fiction you never understand how exciting getting a review on your work is, especially when people request more! It means everything to me! Thank you all!_  
_Annie xx_

**Aria's POV**

I got changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt which was an incredibly weird outfit for me to be wearing but they were the comfiest on my new scar without me looking like a complete and utter slob. How i wished like every other teenage girl that sweats were incredibly fashionable! I dressed Sydney in the baby grow that Ezra had brought her when he first found out about her. It drowned her premature body but it made it look all the more adorable! I gave her another quick feed before putting her back into the car to make our way to Ezra's. The address he'd given me was on a sheet of paper in my school bag so it was easy for me to find. It was about a ten minute drive from my house. Although after the drive i spent another twenty minutes debating if what i was doing was right. What if he wasn't in? What if he just plain didn't want to see me? I'd really hurt him! I wanted nothing more than everything to go back to how it was before my parents sent me away! I finally managed to convince myself to get out of the car. I read the small piece of paper again, checking i had the right apartment building before i went in. I scanned the rooms until i finally found Apartment 3B. I pulled out something from my bag before i slowly knocked the door. The door opened and an extremely confused Ezra opened the door.

"Aria!" he said as his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Sydney.

"I lied." was all i managed to let escape my lips.

"Come in!" he insisted as he ushered us both in. "A drink, you need a drink! Coffee? Water?"

"I'm fine! Ezra i'm here because we need to talk"

"Ok." he said as he took a seat on the couch next to me. "Can i hold her?"

"Of course. Ezra this is your daughter Sydney!" I watched his eyes fill up with tears again as he held our daughter in his arms.

"but she's not due for another month?" he stuttered.  
"there were some complications Ezra." i said softly.

"Is she ok? Are you ok?" he asked in a panic.

"She's perfect, me on the otherhand, not so much." I said in all honesty.  
"Aria, whats wrong?" he asked me as now my eyes filled with tears.

"Ezra you wrote in this card "I'm always here if you need me" and i need you more than i ever thought i would."

"Is that why your back?" he asked "because you realised you couldn't do this on your own after all?"

"Ezra before we even have this conversation we need to discuss why i left."

"Yeah. I think you're right there!"

**Ezra's POV**

I held my baby girls in my arms, her mother sat in front of me. I had resisted the urge to kiss her ever since i opened the door to her. My baby girl was perfect. Sydney. I loved her with all my heart and i'd only just met her. I never wanted to let her go.

Aria explained to me about how her parents forced her to go, and at first i didn't quite believe her, but as she pored her heart into telling the story i could tell she was completely telling the truth.

"And the worst part" She said as tears continued to fall from her cheeks "was that for the past months you believed i didn't love you." I brushed her tears from her cheeks with my free hand. Our faces inches from eachother.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you Aria." I admitted

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either Ezra." she replied

I moved my face slightly closer, our lips millimetres from each other.

"never leave me again" i whispered

"I promise" she whispered back as she placed her lips onto mine.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing how this could ever possibly work. We knew the first thing that we needed to do was to tell her parents. She explained how her parents knew the baby was mine, but it was another thing to tell them that we were together. I also needed to find a new job, my mind flickered back to the job i'd recently seen advertised for a middle school teacher. It wasn't ideal but it was much safer to teach there than continue to be Aria's teacher.

"I want to take you out!" I blurted out just as she was taking Sydney from my arms.

"What do you mean? We can't go out?" she replied with a confused expression apon her face.

"Friday night, i want to take you out, into the city!"

"That sounds lovely!" she smiled as she planted a kiss onto my cheek "I want to see you again before monday!"

"Come back tomorrow!" I smiled

"Do i have to bring Sydney?" she asked "I love her but i haven't had any time to myself all week!"

"If thats what you want!" I replied, a little disappointed i wasn't going to see my daughter.

"I can bring her if you want?" she noticed i was a little disappointed

"no of course not! Leave her with your parents, i have all the time in the world to see her!"

"Thank you" she smiled as she kissed me

"It's not a problem i can see her another time"

"I'm not talking about that!" she giggled "Thank you for understanding, thank you for making me the happiest ive been in months, thank you for being you!"

"You have no idea how much i've missed you Aria." I said as i pulled her into a hug, being incredibly careful as to not to crush our new baby.

"And i love you so much!" i smiled as i kissed Sydney's head.

"See you tomorrow "daddy"" Aria giggled as she walked out of the apartment. Raising Sydney's hand to wave at me.

"Bye!" i smiled as i walked towards the door to see them out. I pulled Aria into a deep kiss as she leant against the doorframe.

"Ezra" she giggled "i have to put Sydney to bed"

"Ok goodnight!"

"Goodnight Ezra!" she smiled as she turned away I closed the door as they went down the corridor. A sense of excitement filled my veins as i thought of seeing Aria tomorrow.


End file.
